


Love Doesn't Hurt

by ZubbitheDuck



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Is 25, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve is 36, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZubbitheDuck/pseuds/ZubbitheDuck
Summary: A short one-shot with daddy!Steve and how fools confess their love after passionate sex.I still suck at summaries, but give it a go!





	Love Doesn't Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I really just wanted to post something and in my opinion, there isn't enough daddy-kink-fics, even though there is a lot already. So consider this the daddy-kink one-shot that no one asked for! 
> 
> I'm Danish, English is not my first language. It's late and there's probably a lot of gramma fails in this which I will correct when I once again emerge from sleep! Feel free to point out any major fail, but more importantly; tell me if you like it and/or would like to see more in the future! :D

The early sun was casting a warm, peaceful light through the huge floor to ceiling windows. The sky was painted in red and orange colors, the city still dark and cold from the harsh winter weather. A thin layer of ice was covering cars. Steve gave a shiver even though the apartment was warm and the bed even more cozy. His fingers were itchy for grabbing his pencils and start sketching the sleeping beauty besides him. 

Bucky was peacefully turning towards Steve, his hair a charming mess, mouth slightly open. His dark, brunet hair and tan skin was an artwork against the white sheets. His breathing even and slow. It was early and Steve didn’t want to wake him just yet. 

The blond carefully put his arm under his own pillow, watching as the other crinkled his nose in his sleep. 

Steve’s smile turned into a frown when he remembered why the other even was in his bed in the first place. Last night they’d celebrated Steve’s 36th birthday together, which had been nice. Steve had said that the only thing he wanted was to take Bucky out on a fancy date, treating him to a wonderful evening even though it was Steve’s birthday. They’d both dressed up sharply, had dinner, took a stroll through the park, and then home to a movie and sweatpants – which had turned out to mind-blowing sex. 

The only thing wrong with turning 36 is, that Bucky just recently turned 25. He was still so young and innocent, not that Steve was calling him a child, but he was 11 years younger than himself. 

The realization hit him like a train. Steve felt like he was using him, toying with a naïve, handsome guy who probably thought that Steve was someone to look up at. But that wasn’t true. Bucky was so talented and amazing, but he just didn’t recognize it and he wouldn’t listen whenever Steve went on and on about how fantastic he is. 

Steve was so lost in his own misery that he didn’t notice that the other was looking at him with his grey eyes.

“You think too much.” The brunets voice was husky and sleepy. He gave a cute little yawn, half covered by the duvet. 

“Good morning, beautiful.” 

Steve reached over, brushing a loose strand of wild hair from Bucky’s face before resting it lightly on his cheek. He could feel himself smile fondly, all his worries disappearing little by little. 

Bucky crept closer, lifting Steve’s duvet before scooting flat against him. His skin was warm and soft. Steve could feel him snake his arms around him and the blond did the same to him, embracing him tightly and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

“’Morning, daddy …”

And did that stir something inside Steve. 

Steve held him even closer, giving a little sigh as his body gave a shudder. Bucky shifted a bit and pressed his lips to Steve’s neck, placing soft kisses down his throat. Wet, slow, and lazy pecks. He pressed his body closer to Steve’s and the older one could feel his half hard cock press against his thigh. 

“Ain’t it a little early to be this fresh, baby?” 

Bucky hummed against his throat and all Steve’s blood went south. The blond traced his fingers lightly down Bucky’s spine to his tailbone. Tickling him softly up his spine and then back just between his cheeks. The other flexed his back, poking his ass out, craving the others touch. 

Their lips met in a slobby kiss, morning breath be damned. Steve gave a soft sound that could have been somewhat a possessive growl before dragging Bucky on top of him. Both hands on his firm ass, kneading the flesh and swallowing the keening sounds the younger one made. 

“Tell me what you want.” Steve said between kisses, tongue licking over Bucky’s bottom lip. 

Bucky moved against him. Rubbing his hard member against Steve’s while pressing his ass into his hands. Clearly wanting the attention all over his body. Steve gave his ass a slap, not even remotely hard, but enough to make the other moan, giving Steve access to lick into his mouth. 

“Bucky,” Steve met his glossy eyes before continuing; “Tell me what you want, doll.” He said it sterner this time. Bucky had started his game and Steve knew how to play it.

“Tell daddy what you want.”

“I want your fingers. I want your big cock, daddy.” Bucky was mewling, trying to capture the others lips again, grinding down hard to settle his demand. 

Steve rubbed his fingers over his hole, only with a tiny bit of pressure. Bucky was still loose from a few hours before, but not enough for Steve to slip in, even though he wanted it so badly. He propped against the rim, watching as the others breath hitched in a moan. 

“Get the lube for me.” 

Bucky reached over to the nightstand, stretching over Steve while fumbling in the drawer after the bottle of lube. Steve lifted himself on one elbow, the other arm now wrapped around Bucky’s waist. Bucky gave a soft sigh as Steve licked over one of his nipples. He did his best to shimmer away, but Steve kept him tightly in place, enjoying every single little whine and sound that escaped the other’s lips. 

Steve finally showed mercy on the younger one when his whole body was shaking and aching both away from Steve’s mouth but also closer. Shifting between wanting more and too much. The blond turned them once more, Bucky on his back and Steve between his legs. Bucky’s eyes were blown wide and dark, lust showing clear as day. Steve couldn’t get enough of him like this. The brunet was so pliant and submissive, it was endearing how much he trusted Steve.

Bucky spread his legs wider when the other poured lube onto his fingers, warming it up before reaching down to Bucky’s wanton hole. Without warning he breeched him with one finger, all the way to the last knuckle. 

“Daddy wanna hear your beautiful sounds, baby.” Steve commanded, voice like chocolate and he knew what it did to the other.

Bucky gasped loudly, eyes wide open as he locked eyes with Steve’s baby blue ones. His mouth hung open, slowly panting in such as sweet way while Steve worked him open. The older one bent down to kiss his stomach. Slow, wet kisses trailing down towards the others hard member between them, but never giving it any attention, much to Bucky’s dismay.

In no time, he was three fingers deep in the other, trying to hit his prostate as much and good as possible. Hearing the brunet becoming a moaning mess was all Steve lived for, to be honest. Bucky was a wet dream come true and if Steve had been some horny teenager he wouldn’t’ve been able to last this long watching him. 

“Please-“ Bucky breathed into the air, “Please, inside, daddy-“ he grabbed at Steve’s arms, digging his nails into the muscle. He dragged Steve over him again and his fingers slipped out of that tight, delicious heat that he would soon enough be buried in. 

Their lips met in a breathy kiss, tongues fighting against each other. Steve lifted one Bucky’s legs over his shoulder before slowly pushing himself into him. Breeching him agonizingly slowly, inch by inch, just to watch how the other’s mouth turned into an o-shape with no sound coming out. His eyes were shut tight and his back aching onto Steve’s. 

Once they were both settled, Bucky breathing again in small pants. Steve had one arm under Bucky’s head and the other hand firmly on his thigh over his shoulder. Rhythmically pumping into him in small movements with his hips. 

Both were covered in a thin layer of sweat, their lips barely touching, eyes meeting. They were both to blissed out to form words. The sound of skin against skin, panting and moaning filled the air. It was like everything else in the world was gone and the intimin aura around them was the only thing left. 

Steve dragged his hand from the others hip to his leaking and neglected cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

“That’s it … good boy.” Steve murmured as the other ached against him, moaning louder as Steve speed up the pace. They were both getting closer to their climax, but Steve wanted to drag it out, enjoy every single second of their lovemaking before the bobble would disappear and everything went back to normal. 

Steve knew Bucky’s body so well, he knew when the other was on the brink of orgasm, so he jerked him faster, harder, twisting his hand over the leaking head as he, too, chased his own climax. 

Bucky came with a muffled scream. Thick, white ropes painting his stomach and Steve’s hand. His hole was clenching down around him, milking Steve for all he got before he followed short, coming into the others body with a series of hoarse moans. 

The older one could feel the other go pliant in his arms. Steve gave a tired chuckle. He could feel it all the way into his bones, a good tiredness. Stated tiredness that really made all those annoying thoughts go away. 

“You okay, Buck?” Steve kissed his cheek. 

“Yeah. Of cause I’m okay. Just had the best sex in my life.” His smile was drunk but incredibly cute.

Steve gave a soft chuckle again, still inside the other. At some point, they would have to get up and get cleaned up. As wonderful this past-orgasmic state was, it was kind of disgusting too. 

“I know what you’re thinking and no, I ain’t leaving this bed.”

Bucky send him as much of a stern look as he could, considering the circumstances. A smile growing on his face as Steve rolled his eyes and got up. The smile was shortly wiped away by the felling of Steve slipping out of him. The blond left into the en suite bathroom to get something to clean them up with.

The blond had to stop and admire the view of the other naked on the white sheets, once more the itchy felling of wanting to draw him came back. He really was a piece of art. Bucky was handsome, smart, elegant, everything Steve had ever wanted. And here he was, laying naked on his bed. The sun was fully up by now, and the fine light was bathing him. 

Steve went over and ran the cloth over him, washing him off before getting into bed again. Bucky was plastered against him the moment he was settled. Steve wrapped him in his arms again, kissing his hair.

“Stevie, you know I don’t mind your age, right?” Bucky looked up onto Steve’s face when he felt the other shift. “11 years is nothing, you worry way too much.” He continued with a smile. 

Steve didn’t know what to say. It was comforting to hear the other say it. Steve met his gaze, Bucky looked so sincere and serious when he calmly, without hesitation, said;

“I love you, Steve Rogers.”

If Steve felt speechless before, it was nothing compared to now. He was watching the other closely for any kind of regret but found nothing. Only the opposite, actually. 

“I love you too, Bucky Barnes.” Steve replied before even thinking about it. It was so naturally to say, it was heartfelt and he knew deep down that he meant it by every word. 

The other was smiling from ear to ear before attacking Steve in a kiss that tumbled them both around in the bed.


End file.
